triunifandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Monster Coliseum
I would like to add location tags for all the rewards listed here, is there a way to do this automatically, or am I going to have to do it all by hand?Nesirus 04:00, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : Templates are the only way. Before you continue adding more stuff, I'll try to think up a proper looking table for coliseum monsters. We might need to separate the duplicate entries from the "Monster Create" menu since some recipes are different between the Clear Soul and Mana monsters (I'll adjust the doll template accordingly). LanceHeart 11:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : Demo's done. I find it looks better than expected, since it's missing five superfluous columns from the "second rewards". I added location categories for the rewards, but I can't do the same for Synthesis ingredients and the manual due to how wikis work when adding categories to a page. What do you think? LanceHeart 13:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :I just wrote a bot, using it to create SynthItem pages right now; plan to set it loose on Drop, Location, and Synthesis Categories a bit later. I'll probably get my list from the page, think it might only update once a day though. Coax75ohm 20:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :That's great. We'll need this for some housekeeping soon enough, I'm sure. LanceHeart 13:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Right now the logic is very simple, it only creates pages that don't already exist. But if you have any specific housekeeping tasks in mind, put a note on my Talk page and I'll look into coding it. Coax75ohm 18:11, August 14, 2010 (UTC) The new table looks great. I see no problems with separating the clear soul and mana versions when we have the sortable table there. From what I've seen, there's only about 5 monsters that have different synth recipes between their variants, so it would probably be safe to say that the different quantities were not intentional. Also, it would seem there are 8 monsters to a "set," so it would seem I am missing at least 2 other monster synth manuals. Not sure if this will make inserting new entries into the new table more difficult. Is it possible to leave sections blank and fill in later sections and not have the blank rows visible? Also, not being able to list the Synth Manual and ingredients is probably fine, since those are not actually found, dropped, or sold at the coliseum. The manuals and souls have already been linked on the Doll template I made earlier which I'm not 100% satisfied with it at the moment, since all the info seems cramped. Would you mind taking a look at it for me and seeing if there is any way to visually improve it? Thanks again.Nesirus 20:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : Alright, I'm looking into retooling the Doll template. I did a slight modification to the EquipItem template, one which I'm trying out and want to propagate onto other item templates, since they're also in dire need of section titles when dealing with the information on each page. : As for adding new entries to the table, it's not particularly difficult to append them, but putting them in the right order could require some manual/scripting work to bump some dolls down the table. That can always be fixed with a crude table hack, but we'll see how it goes from here.LanceHeart 13:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC)